My saviours
by koiichi no namae kaitou
Summary: xover YYH kagome got herself in a pretty little mess, that consists of 3 undoubtly handsome taiyoukais. with a twist of the troubling naraku. yes, let the hunt begin! my first fic! fourangle? KSYK
1. youko

_AN _-- hey this is like my first fic. So… go easy on me! I know the chaps are not long, but it's just the prologue. K? Huh? Disclaimer? What…? …Ohhh…ohoh… k well... I dun own Inu… loll wish though! 

**_Kaitou:_** well… enjoy…

**_Inu:_** what ever! They're not even listening. Besides why should they listen to YOU?

**_Kaitou_**: pray tell what so wrong about me? MOI?

**tears**

'**_Gome:_** Inu-baka! Stop it! You're making poor Kai cry!

**_Kaitou:_** exactly! I am so going to make you look extra stupid! Hah, take that baka inu!

**_Fluffy:_** Shut it! And why is my name FLUFFY?

**heads turn**

**laughs**

**snickers**

**Inu rolls on the floor**

**_Kaitou:_** well… ummm… you see… eekk --- ducks flying pigs --- What the hell Sess? Pigs? Oh… heh … oops … _g2g_

**My saviour  
****Youko  
****Kaitou … xoxo**

I don't know what happened, I remembered I was taking a bath at a near hot spring. Then, everything went black.

Now I'm caged in this god forsaken, rotten place you'd call 'behind bars'. Sigh, knew I shouldn't have wandered so far from camp! Now look at what it got me into! I scowled. It smells like rotten pigs, and what the Fuck am I wearing? I looked at my rags. Ugh! And they say my clothing was indecent! The nerve of them! Wait until Inuyasha comes here…what am I kidding he would never ever think of saving me, now that he has his _beloved Kikyo_! Hot tears streamed down my face. Wonderful! I must look like crap! Sitting here in ragged clothes, crying like a crybaby would.

**Flashback **

Sigh, he's gone to her again. She was sitting at the campsite with the rest of the gang. "PERVERT!" He would never learn, she half smiled, an attempt worthwhile. Well at least it brought her a smile, while her heart was being tormented by her love. Why? Why, can't I just stop loving him? It hurts. It hurts too much.

She looked down at her hands, 'am I that useless? I mean, I am better; I could do things that I had never ever dreamed of doing before. True, I would never compare to her, but at least, I am alive.' Unconsciously she ran her hand through her hair. Then she touched her cheekbones. She smiled. 'I can't even feel that I cried.' She chuckled, and looked up into the sky. ' It hurts too much that it doesn't hurt anymore. I feel numb. The pain is just too much. So now I have nothing. The emptiness in my heart is filled with pain, loneliness, and numbness.'

'I promised myself I would move on, leave the pain. I will. Someday I will. But for now I will wait for him. I will bear this pain for him.' Her heart tightened, and yet she felt hope, she knows she has to move on, just not now. A smile, a true smile with despair and hope formed her mouth. It was so painful to look at but yet it held you captive, just like her companions was captivated by her sadness. Unnoticed to her, they shared knowing look. Standing up Sango embraced her sister like figure. The one who she held dear, the only family she knows of. Squeezing her shoulders in understanding, she kept her sister close.

**End of flashback**

I'm Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Daughter of the proud owner of the banking industries in the United States deceased might I add. I have given up so many things for him, everything, every single thing in my life in the future to be with him. Yet he turns his back on me, to be with my incarnation. I would be nothing to him but a copy of the original. To think he would ever look at me, at ME! Not as a copy of his former love.

Snap out of it 'Gome! You're on your own now! It's time to move on. I have waited too long. Now I'm about to be sold to some Youkai. Who, is going to enslave me. If you're a slave once, you could never go back to the high-ranking life. Well, except by some miracle. But, yea, you get what I mean. When I get away, I am so moving on! I have a life back at home! No, no more! I won't wait until he decides to turn his head my way. I probably won't live that long. Why waist your whole life on something so impossible?

Think! I snapped my head as I heard the screech, that indicates the door opening. I saw a neko Youkai shoving the others out, probably for the sale. Sigh things I get into. C'mon 'Gome, think! I probably could use the transport spell. Yep!

Like many others I was roughly yanked by my hair, mind that. It hurts! I hissed at it, only to be slapped by the face. I bit back the retort that was threatening to burst out. Would be dead before I can even _make_ my escape! Snickers.

I shielded my eyes as we got out from the long hall it seems. We were all lined up there, all for sale. How dare they. I'm not some piece of trash! 'Gome, Focus! No time to think for such rational thoughts. I looked around, as I saw the crowd gathered around. I sneered at them, the only thing I could see was disgust written on their faces. Typical, we're just humans what more are we worth…

My eyes travelled around them, keeping in mind to not let them see that I was staring at them. They were all lowly demons, to think of it I could probably get away with my eyes closed. Snicker, after all what kind of a Miko would I be! I smirked, as I heard some rebellion going on. Sigh. I probably would have to save them too. My eyes narrowed. Maybe it would be a little more difficult then I think. With all these people here, I would need a distraction.

Then, the bidding began. First it was a human child. Pity, such a sad childhood.

"Attack! Run!" Fire broke out, houses began to burn down, and arrows were raining from the sky. We were under attack. Perfect! This is our chance. I closed my eyes and concentrated deep inside me. Grasping my inner power, I pooled it around us and began the incantation. Ocean blue orbs turned white, with specks of silver from my miko power.

With one final word to complete the spell, I spoke the finality.

"Transport" 

Light broke off. Many shielded their eyes at the unexpected power surging the entire area. Wondrous eyes turned to the spot, where once their slave sale was kept. Among these held the eyes of a predator. Golden hues blinked up from the shadows of the forest. But if one would see it was gone in a second blink.

Youko stood among his band of thieves. He smirked who ever thought the he Youko Kurama lord of the north would be leading the most feared band of thieves. Never, ever would anyone have thought of him being a thieve. Yet he was rumoured to be the seductive one from all the other lords. Many have graced his bed willingly, and yet they have been known to be dead before dawn. He, like few others were rumoured to be cruel merciless, and all of the above. Yet he was mostly known for his seduction.

He ruled the lands, and from one of his patrol, among his lands, he came along a slavery sale. He didn't know what. But _something_ was pulling him. It was as if he'd known. Known that there was a treasure far more valuable then anything that he could ever steal or seduce.

Everything seemed normal. There was nothing special that he could see. Yet he could feel his instincts telling him to wait. Trusting his feeling he waited. Looking among the slaves he saw nothing special. Until his breathe caught. His gaze, captured by azure blue eyes, could not bring himself to turn. In those eyes he saw something he had never seen. A soul so pure, it was rare. He could hear the attack coming but he could not tear his gaze away from the creature in front of him. No, he could not. Even after the attack.

Her eyes closed, his breath hitched. He saw white forming in the mist of blue as she opened her eyes. He could not believe the power emitting from such a small being, human, at that. Silver swirled in those eyes.

Who is she? And what? _"Transport"_ the voice, so small, yet it rang in his ears as clear as water. The voice, he knew who it belonged to. It was, magical. If he knows how an angel's voice sounded, he was sure, it rang like this; far more enchanting than even a sirens song. It was no other, than his new puzzle that stood among those other slaves.

No more than mere seconds did the word flowed from her mouth, the white light surrounded them, and in an instant they were, gone. His eyes widened in wonderment, yet it was a mere fraction. Taught to school his emotion, he held his cold façade.

Taking a small sniff, he could smell the power, with the sent that belonged to _her_.

It smelled of, jasmine, rain forest, so sweet it smelled he could not get enough. It was an enigma to him. Narrowed eyes surveyed the damage. He had no time for this. The villagers would be able to handle this on their own.

He, in the mean time, had more important things to do. The thought of the raven-haired beauty that held the most amazing eyes kept running through his head.

Yes, this would prove to be an interesting hunt.

* * *

**_AN_** – hey liked it? Pls review! Loll… yea I know it's not long. But it is the prologue … oh there will be two more prologue chaps. K? Cuz… it's like the intro. Loll 

**_Fluffy … ugh Sesshoumaru:_** KAI! Come 'ere you stupid … onna!

**head turns**

**Sess standing in the door way, covered in …fluff**

**point laughs**

**_Kaitou:_** Whoops _g2g!_

**L  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
K  
(  
)  
H  
E  
R  
E  
(  
)  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
**V**


	2. sesshoumaru

_**AN**_- hey, am back. So yea this is like the second intro. Tell me when some things are off, or it should be better. Cuz like I would want it to be … well, good! I hope you like it… oh … do I have to do another disclaimer?Well… this will be the second and last! Promise! Lmao…

**_Inu:_** Who cares? You're just going to say "I dun won INU" what ever!

**_Kaitou:_** Yea well… ugh… FINE!

'**_Gome:_** Poor Kai, sigh it's all right!

**_Inu:_** Stop sucking up to, you sissy!

'**_Gome:_** Who you calling sissy huh? Who was the one who couldn't get over a former lover who is now a clay pot bitch!

**_Inu:_** Don't call her that! You're dead!

…………

**Inu lunged forward **

**Kaitou pick him up (lmao)**

……………

**_Kaitou:_** Stop it you two! I want to start the story! Ugh … well here we go…

* * *

**My saviour  
****Sesshoumaru **

**Kaitou … xoxo**

Crouched in a tree, like a predator seeking its prey, it seeks. He seeks the only one who had caused turmoil deep inside him, by a mere look. How can this be? He had been taught to banish those human emotions. For it was weakness to the very essence of his being, to the very core of his soul. No he cannot afford weakness, no, not for the lord of the western lands.

Yet, she had evoked these feelings, where those who had tried, had failed. He was sure, sure that it had withered away. He growled. It's threatening to over come him, his beast hauled. It hauled, lashes at it chains. It thrives to be loose, to live.

Growl. This is so frustrating. Where is she? Obviously her companions had lost her. Pathetic creatures! They're good for nothing, useless. They had to loose her! _Her_! She's more trouble than she's worth. Sigh. Still, those eyes, the purity, growl. 'Why is this Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, even looking for her, a simple human?' Sigh, he knew the answer. She was a puzzle he needed to solve, a puzzle that evoke a longing. He couldn't loose her. She was his addiction, his treasure.

He'd been caught the moment he looked into those eyes, seduced by her spirit, that seems to never end, captivated by her power, enchanted by her loyalty. True, not to him. But still, loyalty that has never lost its light. Besides, he smirked. She would end up giving her loyalty to him, and him only. He growled, as he sank his talons into the bark of a tree in the Inuyasha forest. Where he knew, she would come here in the end. It is her only way home.

Yes, he could wait. He had waited this long for her to recover from his half-brothers betrayal. He was, after all, known for his patience. Yes, she would walk into his waiting hands. Then she would submit to him willingly, to his every demand.

He would make sure of it.

It was a matter of time until he could have her, and the power. Chuckle, what a fool my brother is. He doesn't even know what a treasure he has. Honeycomb eyes darkened. The tree melted under his poisons touch. 'Never, would he hurt her again!' He had had too many chances. She was too forgiving, but powerful none the less.

He snarled, this is too much, I cannot, would not, could not let it loose. No, he wouldn't be one of those fools who let emotion control him. Groan. He could feel his beast slowly slipping out of his control. Crimson eyes turned to the sky as it hauled.

He tensed, dreading the feeling. He closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and basks in the feelings that had been alien to him, for a long time, too long. Molten orbs shone with emotions, never been there before.

Instead of the cold façade, he held a smirk, close to even a smile. If _anyone_ would have seen the infamous lord, they would of thought to have crossed path with the angel of death. For they know their lord would _never_ smile, only before a ruthless slaughter, in other words, before their deathbed.

He always thought after he released his emotions, he would be tortured to submit to an act unlike him. But he for once had been wrong. His beast had only surfaced, but he was still in control, unlike when he had it banished to the deepest corner of his soul, it had revolted against him, it had been outraged for being treated like shit. Yes, now he knows how it feels to have harmony in his being.

Eyes widened, he could smell a spell at its work… more specifically, miko spell! Narrowed eyes searched through the area, waiting. Bright light broke through, and as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving only confused eyes. Fear. How disgusting. He could smell their radiating fear as strong as the waves crashing into the cliffs of a near by shore.

Yet. Nothing matters. He was held captive by the raw beauty he saw, her. He could feel it the power, how it soothes him, calls him, and unconsciously breaking the wall he build.

He released his hold on the tree, and led himself fall. Like a god descending down from the heavens, he gracefully landed. Shifting his weight as he caught his footing, allowing himself to move swiftly between the trees of the forest. His movement revelled the elegance of the gods, yet powerful like the ocean water.

Keeping down wind as to not notify his _dear half-brother_ of his presence. (AN-loll notice da sarcasm) Yet he knew his brother was coming, more like hear him coming to retrieve the girl, _his_ girl. Stopping in mid-step, he leaped into a tree, waiting, _again_.

Sigh. She knew he was coming, more likely here his tantrum, as he neared the well. Sigh, how many times has she sighed? Too many, and too many times had she endured _him_! No, not anymore, it's time, time to move on. Taking a deep breath, she waited, patiently for a certain someone.

He tore through the clearing, clearly outraged? It's an understanding. "Where the HELL have you been wench? Everybody's been worried sick!" her eyes softened, she had a feeling he was one of those who were worried.

" You careless bitch, how can you be so irresponsible? Kikyou would have NEVER been as reckless! Because of you we couldn't look for more shards! Who knows, Naraku probably had found the other shards!…" "SIT, Sit, Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

How dare he? How could he! He knows it hurts her! Stormy blue eyes hardened. 'This is it 'Gome, let it go he's not worth your time.' She felt every breath she took, while her heart mended. By each passing thought, she healed more and more. For how could he ever, Ever know how it feels?

Though she understands, he had lost everything. His only hope is his former beloved. He probably lost himself in those years. Instead of hate, she felt at piece. Harmony even. She had fought so long, it felt good to finally letting go, understand the person that stood before her more and more.

She would be fine, even if he doesn't love her, he would always be her best friend. She promised him long ago to stand by his side. She will. Her heart beats, even though weak, she mends it, she will heal. So she smiles, a true smile. No longer does she hold him as 'the' one, but she holds him dear like a sister would of her brother.

She laughed, as she saw his face confused. Duh! She sends him crashing to the ground, and then she smiles at him. It is pretty freaky. She laughed again. She lends him her hand, but as predicted he brushed it away. "Sorry, Inu." She grinned, "I went a little overboard." She chuckled. The look on his face was hilarious! He looked as if I had grown another head. "C'mon Inu, let's not make the others wait. As you said, we wasted enough time." Her eyes laughed, but deeper there is still a tiny scar left. " Besides, I need to change."

Stopping, she remembered, the slaves. Sigh, they probably are scared out of their mind. Sheesh, here is practically a Hanyou beside her. She turned meeting the face of another that held questioning amber eyes, which is directed at her. She brushed it of. Walking ahead, she looked at the people.

Preparing her self for a speech, she thought 'God, it's like being in high school again.' " Umm… hey. I hope you like it here. You can start a new life. Free. This is your chance to repair your life. Please, if you'd follow me, there is a village ahead of us." Worried eyes turned to Inuyasha. Sighing, she said, "Don't worry, this," she directed her hands to him, "…is Inuyasha. He is the protector of the village. Well there will be my companions too. But the miko of the village is Kaede. Please we are here to help, so I would like it if you'd take us in as we have taken you. But most of all, please, show respect to Kaede, she is pretty old. It would be helpful if you don't make it hard for her. Welcome."

Walking ahead she waited and looked back, then made her way to the village. The former slaves, decided it was save. Besides, where would they go? This was the only sane option.

How long has it been? Since she graduated? A smile crept on to her face. She had been named valedictorian. Crazy isn't it? She was away most of her time in high school. But still, she worked hard. Working yourself between times isn't that easy.

You have to keep balance in your life. Sigh. Well… it would be awhile until Uni. The smile turned to a grin, as she remembered how surprising it was for her. Of course, even though she had been absent, she still was top of her school, except math of course. She had been so desperate to get a tutor, that she begged Hojou to help her. Yea, he isn't that bad of a guy… just a little annoying, oblivious.

Sigh she remembered how he had wanted to be on a date with her. She had to give him credit though for trying even though she had outright, might she say bluntly, told him that she doesn't like him that way.

Yea poor boy it was hard to say that. He was, after all, the one who helped her get pass her math problems. But still she won't let that take advantage of her. Please… she was way stronger than that.

So after her being valedictorian, she was offered many chances by a lot of universities. But she told them, due to her problems, she would wait another year and see if she could make it. Not trusting grandpa, she told them an excuse of her own. Truly, her grandpa was way overboard. She probably wouldn't be able to go to Uni.

Sigh, yes if you want to stay alive, leave your grandfather out of it. That's the best advice there is, at least for her.

Well… she hopes at least that she would make it back.

Intense amber eyes watched from the distance, narrowed, and disappeared. Yes, he smirked. She would be with him, soon. He saw the glint, the knowing eyes. She had accepted her fate and moved on. It's a matter of time until he could court her. A little time to heal and then he would make a move.

His eyes held a predatory spark in it. The hunt begins. The next time he comes, it'll start.

* * *

**_AN_** – hey did you like it? Yes or no? Well Review! Oh and by the hunt I meant that as the hunt of her love, and loyalty. Yep, well, it'll come up later in da later chaps. Lol, chau! 

**_Inu:_** you're pathetic! You know that?

**_Kaitou:_** well, at least I don't go after a dead bitch, right 'Gome?

'**_Gome:_** uhuh!

**nods**

**_Inu:_** Why you!

**Inu wiggles … tied to a chair?…**

**laughs**

**snickers**

**point point**

**P  
L  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E  
A  
A  
A  
A  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E  
E  
(  
)  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W **

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	3. kuronue

**_AN_** - hey ... it's kai lol... yea tis da new chap... enjoy? well... lemme just say... umm R&R? lol yea...

**_

* * *

inu:_** oh just suck it up will ya?I told you no one... NO ONE would give a crack on this shit! 

**_kai:_**SHUT UPPP!for ur information ... ugh... u lik it?

**_inu:_** I do NOT! bitch!

**,kai sigh,**

**_kai:_** I knew u couldnt keep ur mouth shut

**_inu:_** E.X.A.C.T..LY

**_kai:_** tya well... i'll just have ta bribe u know dun I?

**_inu:_** wut?

**,inu smells ramen, runs, and he's gone,**

**,laughs,**

**,snikers,**

**_kai:_** tya... tat should do da trick... so R&R

**My saviour  
Kuronue **

**Kaitou … xoxo**

* * *

After the villagers had settled in she finally had time, and what was she going to do? What else would she do, other than spend the time bathing? Yes, finally! Free time! Uhuh! She was acting rather giddy. She sweat-dropped. Yea, yea, just because she was giddy doesn't mean she want still heart-broken. Well, maybe she did drag it on a little too far. But just a little bit! 

Okay, so she was over him. Yes, she is. She smiled, and sighed. This will be the first time I will bath and already moved on! Wohoo _(AN- rather… a little psycho, isn't she? lmao)_

"Sango! Please say you'll come with me to bath?" she put on her puppy face she knew her friend couldn't possibly refuse. Honey-brown eyes turned to her, and she was face to face with the last exterminator.

She was slender, wearing a kimono, of sorts. Okay so she wasn't a kimono expert. But at least she knows she is wearing a kimono. _(Tears I couldn't think of anything…oh umm... there will be more kimonos in the future. Give me some pointers! K?)_

"Ugh, 'Gome! You know I could never turn you down with that face. But Kaede-baa-san told me to direct the new people. Sorry Kags."

"Oh, well can I help?"

"It's okay 'Gome, I know you really want that bath. You go ahead. We'll do it next time."

"Well, alright. I'll see you then."

Trudging her way back to Kaede's hut, she took her bathing supplies, and made her way to the hot spring she and Sango would always occupy.

Pass the woods she came upon the spring. Taking a deep breath she can feel its warmth embracing her from the chill of the evening.

Stripping her self of her clothes to her bikini she gracefully jumped in the water. She laughed, after all who can pass on the chance to finally feel whole again. Yes, she was contempt for now.

Her feet relaxed under her, closing her eyes she spread her senses, keeping her alert of a plausible threat. Sigh. Yes this is how it should feel. She felt more renewed than ever. She smiled. When was the last time she had a taken a bath and felt reborn? Well…since forever. Her body hummed in tune with her heartbeat, and if one would pass by, they would see her body glowing with pure happiness.

Ugh, her senses were acting up again. She grumbled. Brushing it aside. But unfortunately or fortunately it was pushing her to get her mind out of the gutter. She scowled. Sigh might as well check what's wrong. Slowly her mind drifted, concentrating on the source of her unease she focused.

Her eyes shot up.

She could feel it.

**----- umm... -----**

Feel a powerful Youkai, who possibly rivalled that of the western lord's, approaching. Sigh, it has to come at the most inopportune moment. It doesn't seem to be evil, or at least she couldn't feel any evil intentions with it. Oh well… might as well get ready.

Getting up she dressed her self in her school uniform. Taking a seat on the boulder beside the spring she waited, while drying her hair with a fluffy towel and humming a tune her mother once sang to her.

Sigh. 'Where is he?' Wandering in the halls, behind the southern lands' walls, he retreated to his study. 'Where in gods name, is he!' Growl. 'If he weren't one of my best friend, and, of course, lord of the northern lands, I would've killed him instantly'. Sigh, if that was possible. He wasn't stupid. He had sparred with Youko multiple times and not once was one or the other defeated in a match.

Sigh

He grew up with his two best friends, though both of them are very thick headed. Of course he had the pleasure of being the one to break the two apart each time they got too… physical. _(Snickers - sounds a little odd … isn't it?)_

What is it with servants making so much noise outside? He would have to behead one soon, or they would get out of hand again.

Shudders.

He remembered once where he had left for an important meeting. Upon his return everything was a mess. Turned out he had to get rid of the troublemakers. He shook his head being a lord takes way to much time on worthless beings. He scowled at least they weren't as disgusting as those … humans.

Coming to his senses he waited. The servant came, and stood by the door, waiting for his approval.

"Yes?"

The door creaked open, and in came a snake Youkai, pretty little thing, ain't it? Maybe he would have to have some stress released later. She would do nicely. He smirked, looking her up and down, pleased with her curvaceous body, and long legs.

"My lord." She bowed.

"A messenger came from the north, mi-lord."

He nodded, his cold façade up. "Send the messenger in."

"As you wish. Is there anything else you wish mi-lord?"

"No, you may leave." She nodded, bowed and left.

He heaved, rubbed his forehead, as to drive away his headache. Youko always had to ditch him, didn't he? Well… let see what excuse he had now. He rolled his eyes, probably after some chick to rut, typical of him, always after some fresh meat.

The messenger came in, he bowed and handed him a letter. He raised his brow and took it.

This was unexpected.

Youko had never once send him a letter. It just … wasn't his style, but more like Sesshoumaru's. He shook his head. Remembering the old times, when it was still easy, without the title of a lord, without hormones acting up, without as much pride.

He shrugged. Maybe this would be an exception? We'll see. He opened the letter and read the carefully written kanji of his dearest friend

**Kuronue, my friend **

_**Heh… sorry I couldn't come. But, it is not what you think. Yes, I know what you think of my absence…that I am after some chick to rut! Yes, yes. I know you too well. But I have a recent puzzle to hunt. Yes, Kuronue, she is fine meat, yet, she has power… untapped mind you, but still she is one powerful being. She could even match us in power.**_

_**I will inform you later. …Kuronue? This might be it. Yes, I am considering her as a possible mate. But as of yet, I am still unsure. She might be one hell of a bitch that is power hungry. **_

**Youko**

He chuckled. 'A new toy?' He narrowed his eyes as he came to the last bit. 'A possibly mate?' During his time with Youko, never once had he even thought of the toy as a mate. He had to go to the bottom of this. After all, he couldn't let his best friend fall victim to a whore's hands or even worst a bitch. Theoretically speaking.

Perfect!

Another matter that he had to keep his eyes on. The headaches that comes with it, though is not welcome.

A run through the lands would do him good. Yes, fresh air.

Opening the door to the balcony, he balanced his body on one hand and jumped down to the waiting hands of Mother Nature.

Letting his thought wander, he darted through the familiar lands, leaping over the fallen trees. Sigh, this isn't good. He couldn't relax. His muscles were still tense. He couldn't feel that freedom he used to have long ago. Irritated he slashed at the tree before him.

He shook his head. This wouldn't do. He needed another spar with Youko, or Sesshou. Sigh. Youko is probably still busy over his 'toy', but maybe Sesshoumaru wont mind a visit. He smirked. This would just have to do. After the spar he could indulge himself in flesh and pleasure.

Feeling the cool rush of the wind he caught a scent. He stopped in his tracks. Taking a small breath he could smell its alluring flavour of jasmine, and the freshness of the rain, yet its sweet taste of power was the reason he led himself to the being that holds the pleasing scent.

Following it, he came upon a hot spring. As his eyes wandered it fell on a creature. 'She must be it.' Taking a closer look, his eyes traveled the length of the said beauty. He could feel himself growing harder. Fighting the desire of pouncing on her his eyes couldn't help but travel down to those long legs.

He growled. She was a sight to be held. A beauty unmarred by hands. He could feel its purity practically waving of her. 'Such innocent.' He couldn't help but want to taste what hadn't been delved on by any.

"What is so interesting to look at? " she snapped. Of course she snapped. If someone were staring at you non-wavering you would be annoyed too. 'The nerve of him!' Yes, she knew it was a male. She could just about feel his male … ugh, presence coming of him in waves.

Indulged by his musing, he _almost_ didn't catch her snappish comment. Snapped out of his trance, he let what she said sink into his mind. Dumb founded being caught, he grew irritated. 'Who the hell does she think she is?'

Stepping out of the shadows, he came into the light, all in his godly glory._ (Eye – rolls. Couldn't be any more snobbish could he?)_

But instead of feeling her fear, and seeing her rush to his feet begging for forgiveness, this wasn't the reaction he had expected.

There she was, still sitting and brushing her hair. Was she ignoring him?

Growl. He could feel his anger rise. Yet, strangely enough he was slightly curious, and amazed. No other creature had ever defied him. But maybe this girl was too stupid to realise the threat he posed. Since, she neither acknowledge his presence, and also she didn't seem to realise what authority he had.

But alas, she turned her head, looked him square in the eyes. Take by surprise of her azure blue orbs, his regards of her shot up. Getting over at the unusual colour, his eyes narrowed. He detected pure annoyance in her eyes.

Either she is amazingly brave, or amazingly stupid. Probably both.

"What are you still doing here?" She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy… ehh, Youkai. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the royal birthmark that stood clearly on his forehead.

Voicing his thoughts, he said the one thing he could think of. "Either you are amazingly brave, or amazingly stupid." He smirked.

Slightly tipping his head over to the side, he greeted her. "Kuronue, Lord of the southern lands, and who, may I inquire, is this lovely maiden who stands before me?"

"This lovely maiden's person_, my lord,_ is none of your concern." (_Sarcasm basically lacing in her voice.)_ Peeved off, she decided to return to camp.

Amused by her choice of words, his curiosity grew. As she turned around, his control broke. Pulling out his sword out of its sheath, he attacked. He simply had to know the vixen's name.

Ducking the offending assault, leapt over him, using her gymnastics she learned from her home. Turning around in mid air she pulled out her hairpin. Using her miko powers she pooled her energy into it. Then threw it at the imposing Youkai, who fortunately for him had evaded the attack.

"One would have thought better of a supposedly lord of the southern lands to attack an opponent from behind."

He smirked, not only was she a vixen and a spitfire, but she was one hell of a fighter. "It wasn't my intention to bring you harm, just a way to learn your name. Oh fair maiden."

She smiled, "Is that so?" growing playful. 'What's the harm?' she thought. He was after all just curious. Yet, she couldn't let her guards down. He was still a demon, and a strager at that.

"And, if I do decide to humble you with my name, what are your intentions?"

He chuckled. "What my intentions are?" 'What are my intentions?' He didn't know himself. He couldn't possibly have just a fling with her. After what he witnessed, he doubt he could let her go.

" Well… I am curious as to who you are, and everything about you. So maybe after that we could get to know each other better? In friendly terms of course."

She looked at him, considering his offer. He is nice. But yet, she doesn't even know him. Well… he did say he wanted to know me better. Oh, what the shit, she'll give it a go. Besides, she always liked to make new friends. So … what the heck?

* * *

**_AN _**- lol a cliffy sry.. but hey it IS alot more interrestin this way ... lol but yea... tell me what u think? lmao 

_**inu:**_ ...

_**kai:**_ yep **nods** serves him rite

**,head turns... inu wif no mouth,**

**,laughs,**

**,snickers,**

**,point point,**

**_kai:_** yep, i showed _him_ hu's boss lol

**,kai holdin a pencil,**

**R&R! ... well review!**


End file.
